


Movie night

by lostinthenight



Series: Love life of mercs [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Anal Fisting, M/M, Movie Night, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthenight/pseuds/lostinthenight
Summary: Taskmaster decides to take Deadpool to the movies and fun times await. Tony bottoms and Wade has a little more fun then expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the long delay but I am ready to write again.

Tony nervously dialed the phone and held his breath as he waited for Wade to answer. Wade finally picked up after the 4rth ring. "Deadpool at your service" Tony sighed and replied "Hey wade its Tony. I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies tonight?" Wade giggled like a school girl. "Of course I will. I'll even wear a pretty dress if you like!" Tony just nodded his head and replied "no dresses wade" Dead pool sighed and replied "fine no dresses Mr. cranky. I'll be ready about 6:00." Tony quickly finished up the call then hung up. He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He watched some reruns for a few hours before deciding he should grab a quick shower before picking up Wade. He undressed and headed for the bathroom. He quickly showered and dressed in a blue t-shirt and a new pair of jeans. He fixed his hair and grabbed his keys and headed out the door. 

Tony pulled up in front of Wades hours a few minutes before six and knocked on the door. Wade opened it and tackled hugged him. He kissed his boyfriend hard before Tony had a chance to respond and push him off. "you messed up my shirt!" Wade giggled and helped Tony to his feet. "You can't stay mad at me! You love me to much" Tony groaned and kissed his boyfriend gently before leading him by the hand out to the car. Tony climbed in and started the car up. "what movie are we going to?" Wade asked. "I'm taking you to drive in theater on the edge of town." Tony replied. They rode in silence for a little bit until Wade got bored and started playing with the radio. He found a song he liked and started singing at the top of his lungs. "I swear to god Wade if you don't shut I am going to push you out of this car" Wade pouted and gave Tony puppy dog eyes. Tony just sighed as they pulled into the drive in. Tony paid for their tickets and bought Wade a box of popcorn and a soda. They parked and climbed into the backseat of the car. Tony pulled out a blanket due to the cool fall air. They had purposely parked in the very back of the parking lot. 

Wade snuggled up against Tony. He laid still for a few minutes as the movie started. Wade started moving around and Tony rolled his eyes. Wade started unzipping Tony's pants. Tony sighed as Wade took his member in his hands and started stroking it. He leaned over and wrapped his warm lips around Tony's member and started sucking. Tony moaned and laid his head back. Wade kept sucking and started licking around the tip and up the side. Tony moaned as he finished in Wades mouth. Wade swallowed and came up for a kiss. "You taste so good Tony!" Wade gently prodded Tony to get him to roll over. He lowered Tony's pants the rest of the way. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the front seat and gently inserted one finger in Tony's tight hole. Tony moaned as wade inserted a second finger and Tony gasp as Wade stroked his prostate. Wade pulled out his fingers and oiled himself up. He slowly pushed into Tony's tight hole. Tony bit down on the blanket to keep from making any noise as Wade pushed in deeper. Wade kept a slow and steady pace as he reached around kissed his boyfriend deep. He explored Tony's mouth. He picked up the pace and moaned as he emptied himself inside of Tony. 

Tony rolled over to face Wade. "my turn" Wade moaned and turned his back to Tony and kicked off his pants. Tony oiled up his fingers and inserted them into Wade. Wade moaned as Tony quickly prepared him. Tony pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his hard member. Wade jumped a little as Tony stretched him. "ow Tony I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow" " That's the goal Wade Now shut up" Tony pounded him hard as he kept one hand over the other mercenary's mouth in order to keep him quite. Wade moaned into Tony's hand as Tony tensed up and filled Wades hole with his seed. He pulled out and stuck in a couple fingers. wade yelped as Tony worked his whole hand into Wade's tight hole. Tony held Wade down with one arm and explored him with the other. Wade yelped and begged Tony to stop. After about ten minutes. Wade moaned and tried to sit up. Tony gently nudged him to lay back down and covered him up.

Tony pulled up his pants and climbed into the front seat of the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and headed back toward his apartment as Wade slept in the back seat. He arrived back home in about 15 minutes. He pulled in to the garage and opened the door and lifted Wade out and carried him inside. He stripped off Wades clothes and laid him in a tub of Warm water and started washing him. Wade smiled up and him and kissed him gently. Tony helped him out of the tub and gently dried him off and they headed off to bed.


End file.
